I was a Devil Dog
by Agent BM
Summary: While getting some special Allergy medicine for Vanellope, Adorabeezle mixes up the medicine with an animal potion and turns Vanellope into a devil dog. Now she has to turn her back into a human and fast because the potion is making her more aggressive the longer she's a dog
1. Chapter 1

**I was a Devil Dog**

**I don't own Wreck it Ralph **

**Spike the devil dog is property of me**

It was springtime in sugar rush, but that also meant it was allergy season. Adorabeezle had recently created something that helped cure the racers allergies, and it seemed to work. Vanellope decided to try some of this medicine for herself

(Adorabeezle's lab)

"So Vanellope, you're looking for some allergy medicine?" asked Adorabeezle

Vanellope blew her nose into a tissue

"Yes, i can't stand this stuffy nose anymore" said Vanellope

"Why don't you just sit down, read a magazine while i get a bottle" said Adorabeezle

"I don't see any-

Adorabeezle threw a magazine at Vanellope's face

"Thanks" said Vanellope

Adorabeezle walked into another room and opened up a cabinet full of bottles of Allergy medicine bottles, and animal transformation potions she was testing out. She reached for a bottle of medicine but knocked over the shelves and all the bottles fell out of the cabinet

"Everything ok in there?" asked Vanellope

"Yes everything's fine, i'll be out in a minute" said Adorabeezle

Luckily the bottles were plastic so they didn't break, but the bad news was they weren't labeled and the animal potions and Medicine were the same color, Blue

"Ok, time to guess which bottle's the medicine, and if i mess up, i'll figure out what animal she is and make a cure later" said Adorabeezle as she picked a random blue bottle

Adorabeezle walked out of the room with a smile and gave Vanellope the bottle

"Drink the entire bottle and your allergies will go away" said Adorabeezle

Vanellope grabbed the bottle and drank the liquid slowly, then gulped it down when she liked the taste

"Not bad" said Vanellope

"Well nice serving you, oh look at the time you really must be going now, Bye" said Adorabeezle as she dragged Vanellope out of her house

"Ok, bye" said Vanellope

(Back at the castle)

Vanellope walked back inside and was greeted by her dog

"Hey buddy" said Vanellope

'woof woof'

"I'm feeling much better thank you, you hungry?" asked Vanellope

Spike nodded his head

Vanellope walked to the kitchen and opened a bag of dog food flavored oreos and poured them in a bowl. Vanellope got her sense of smell back, and for some reason she liked the smell and tasted one of the oreos. She liked it and before long she gobbled up all the oreos before giving the bowl to her dog. Spike just looked at her

"Oh sorry spike, i don't know what got into me. Woof. Why'd i just do that?" asked Vanellope

'Woof'

"I'm sure it's nothing" said Vanellope before pouring another bag of dog food oreos in spike's bowl

Spike just ate his meal, hoping nothing was wrong with his master

(Later)

Vanellope was in her bathroom washing her hands when she noticed her arms turning black

"ok this is weird" said Vanellope

Vanellope walked out of the bathroom weakly towards her bed

"I don't feel so good all of a sudden" said Vanellope

Spike backed away scared when he saw Vanellope's body turning black and white

"What's happening to me?" asked Vanellope scared

A dog collar appeared on Vanellope's neck with a tag out of nowhere. Vanellope's arms shrank away and replaced with devil dog legs. her feet did the same thing. Her stockings disappeared and only her boots remained on her real feet.

"Adorabeezle, what did you do to me?" asked Vanellope

Spike ran under Vanellope's bed, not knowing what to do

There was a blinding flash, and all Vanellope saw next was darkness


	2. Chapter 2

(15 minutes later)

"Master, are you ok?" asked someone

Vanellope opened her eyes and saw her dog standing over her

"Master?" asked Spike

"Spike? You can talk?" asked Vanellope

"Master there's something wrong with you, your first clue should be that you can understand me" said Spike

"What's wrong with me?" asked Vanellope

Spike showed Vanellope's reflection in a mirror, she was a devil dog, but she kept her hair, boots, hoodie, and wore a teal dog collar.

"What happened to me? I'm a devil dog!" shouted Vanellope

"Master calm down" said Spike

"I can't be a dog, i don't have fingers, i can't race if i'm a dog. And i can't scratch my back if i'm a dog" said Vanellope

"Just scratch your back against the bottom of the bed" said Spike

Vanellope did just that

"Ok now that my back doesn't itch, this collar feels tight" said Vanellope as she tried to loosen the collar but couldn't because she didn't have fingers

"Master, how did this happen to you?" asked Spike

"I don't know, i felt this way after i came back from visiting- Adorabeezle, her medicine that she gave me did this. Because of her i'm a dog" said Vanellope angrily

"You mean that crazy scientist who nearly kills you with her experiments?" asked Spike

"Yes that girl" said Vanellope

"That no good racer, when i get my teeth on her i'm going to make her wish she'd never been born" said Spike angrily

"Let's go pay her a visit. We'll take the secret tunnels, put them to good use" said Vanellope

The 2 walked into the bathroom

"The secret tunnels are in here?" asked Spike

Vanellope opened the toilet

"Get in and i'll send you down" said Vanellope

"Master there's no way the tunnel's down there" said Spike

"Yes they are down there, get in, i'll give you a nice long back scratch later" said Vanellope

Spike liked that idea and got in the toilet, Vanellope pulled a lever behind the toilet and spike got sent to the underground tunnels. Vanellope got in after him and flushed herself down too

"I really need to move that entrance" said Vanellope

The 2 ran through the tunnel towards Adorabeezle's house

(Adorabeezle's)

Adorabeezle was in her lab after cleaning up and labelling the bottles

"It took 3 hours but i finally got everything labelled" said Adorabeezle

She heard growling behind her, she turned around and saw 2 devil dogs

"Hey little buddies, you lost?" asked Adorabeezle

The 2 jumped on her and began to bite and attack her. She screamed in pain

"Wait, stop, ouch, hey that's my science arm, What do you want with me? asked Adorabeezle "What did i ever do to you?"

She looked at the dog with the teal hoodie and collar, she looked closely at the name on the collars tag and gasped

"Vanellope?" asked Adorabeezle


End file.
